Soren Hawkeye
Jyou Hawkeye is a mage of considerable skill. With his magic, "Terra Anima Dominatus" Jyou has the power to commune with and impose his will upon earth spirits. This has gained him the alias, "The Atlas" Appearance Jyou is a tall and stout man with slightly tanned skin and long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. He wears a orange-brown colored sleeveless tunic and matching pants and a pair of brown boots. He wears armor in the form of two black pauldrons protecting his shoulders, a pair of cuisses to protect his thighs, and a pair of greaves to protect his legs. He also wears a dark purple cloak with a hood for when he wants to travel unnoticed. On his right arm is a mass of magic seals that help augment his abilities and bind his two earth familiar spirits (Emesh and Enten) to his soul. Personality Jyou is a quiet person who rarely shows any form of emotion other than disdain and sometimes mild anger. His lack of emotion helps keep people at a distance as he comes off as an arrogant person. He is a cold, calm, and collected person who can kill without a moment's hesitation. He is only loyal to his guild and guild master. History For as long as he has remembered, Jyou has been an orphan. He has chalked it up due to his innate magic, manifesting in the form of earthen dolls that followed him, that kept others at bay. He has figured that he had been abandoned as by his parents as soon as his abilites manifested. Jyou grew up on the streets of a rural town in a country far to the east of Fiore, surviving on scraps and running from the anti-magic prejudices of the townspeople. One day he was captured by the townspeople and sold into slavery. In the chains of bondage, Jyou was sold from owner to owner until he ended up in Fiore under the ownership of a group of slavers who needed laborers. It was while working under these slavers that Jyou unlocked his true potential, giving him the ability to finally commune with earth spirits. The slavers were beating him badly one day and he was on the brink of death when he called for help. It was then that the earth rose up, swallowed the slavers and crushed them to death...the earth spirits had answered his plea. Jyou would drag himself out of the laborer camp only to pass out. He would have died if he had not been found by a certain person... Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Jyou Hawkeye is an extremely skilled mage who has the power to take on multiple mages and come out on top without a scratch due to his specialized magic. There is rarely any terrain where Jyou is at a disadvantage. This is due to his power over earth, as earth is almost everywhere. Jyou's upbringing as a slave also made him aware of the consequences of having a weak body, thus his physical skill and body stature are at their peak. Jyou is more than capable of fighting without his magic as he is with it. Magic ' 3 Titan of Earth.jpg|Titan 4 Sandstorm.jpg|Spirits of sand Rockslide.jpg|Spirits of stone Mudslide.jpg|Spirits of mud Terra Anima Dominatus': Also known as Earth Spirit Domination, this ability allows Jyou to communicate and tame earth spirits, giving him control of the earthen terrain around him and the summoning of earthen golems. This magic is an innate ability that one is born with. *'Earth Manipulation:' The user imposes his will upon earth spirits dwelling in the lands around him, allowing him to control of any earthen domain. *'Golem Summon:' The user summons lesser earth spirits into generic human sized golems that have limited sentience. *'Blood Catalyst:' By sacrificing some of their blood to the earth spirits, the user's control over earth is greatly increased and the blood infused earth gains unusual properties...(acidity in mud and diamond-hardness in solid stone to name a few) *'Emesh & Enten:' Jyou's two most called upon earth spirits, Emesh and Enten are tied and connected to Jyou's soul. The twin spirits manifest themselves as earthen heads, held together by a frothing cascade of pure magical energy and a magic seal. The twin heads can move by levitating and floating around and they attack by shooting out beams of magical energy from their mouths or eyes. The two heads can shrink to the size of dolls an grow to the size of boulders. *'Titan:' This is the specific ability that gave Jyou the moniker "The Atlas" by infusing his blood and will into the surrounding earth, Jyou is able to summon the soul of a greater earth spirit into a gigantic earthen golem that has full sentience. To do so though, Jyou must allow himself to become a vessel for the earth spirit, becoming the heart, the core, of the golem. Through the combination of Jyou's body and the golem, a greater earth spirit is able to impose its will on world around it. Depending on how much magic, willpower, and blood Jyou puts into this technique, he can summon a greater spirit 50ft in height. It has been rumored though....that Jyou once summoned the spirit of the ancient earth deity, Enki, 500 feet in height...although it was also reported that he was bedridden for a few day after that stunt. Trivia *Although Jyou always comes off as a cold and aloof person, it has been seen that he has one weakness that breaks down all barriers...green tea mochi. These delectable treats turn Jyou into a wide-eyed child who ignores anything and everything when they are around, going as far as to stop in the middle of a fight to get a hold of these treats. Be warned though, if anyone messes with his green tea mochi, Jyou turns into the Devil incarnate. *Theme Music: Azazel's Chamber Quotes "You can never escape my attack range as long as there is earth..." Relationships